character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Son Goku (Fanon, Dragon Ball SGT)/Omegas03
|-|Base= |-|Super Saiyan= |-|Super Saiyan 2= |-|Super Saiyan 3= |-|Super Saiyan 4= |-|Super Saiyan 4 Kaioken= |-|Super Saiyan God= |-|Super Saiyan Blue= |-|Super Saiyan 4 God= |-|Ultra Instinct -sign-= |-|Ultra Instinct= |-|Super Saiyan 5= 'Summary' This version of Goku lived through all of the GT events normally. In this version, Beerus goes to earth after GT to see if the Oracle was right about the Super Saiyan God, Beerus got angry due to not finding the God and decided to destroy the Earth, but the Z fighters asked for more time. Everyone realized that Goku was fully needed to protect the Universe, after a series of events they summoned Goku. leading to another series of events where Goku and Vegeta fight against Beerus. Both Saiyans convince Whis to train them afterwards. He sort of lives all of Super's events with some differences and with the exception for Resurrection of F'. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-B. 3-A '''with Super Saiyan 4. | '''3-A. higher '''with Super Saiyan Transformations. possibly '''High 3-A with Super Saiyan 4 and Blue | 3-A. High 3-A '''with Super Saiyan God. '''2-C '''with Super Saiyan 4 and Blue. | '''3-A. High 3-A 'with Super Saiyan Transformations up to 3. '''2-C '''with Super Saiyan God and Blue, and Super Saiyan 4. | '''2-B '| '''Low 2-C. 2-C '''with Super Saiyan Transformations up to God. '''2-B with SSJ4, Blue, SSJ4G and Ultra Instinct. | 2-A Name: Son Goku, Kakarot Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Male Age: 54 to 56. Classification: Low Class Warrior / Saiyan Powers and Abilities: Master Martial Artist, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ki Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, to strengthen his skin or to fire ki blasts, which can home in on targets, and form defensive barriers), Ki Sensing (Can locate others by reading their ki and sense evil intentions), Enhanced Senses (Even without ki training, Goku has exceptional senses that allow him to locate small, distant objects by tracking their smell, see clearly over long distances, and track the movements of others even in pitch black conditions by feeling vibrations in the air), Acrobatics, Pressure Point Strikes, Flight, Spaceflight, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Accelerated Development (Training; Physical Stats, Abilities), Reactive Power Level (As a Saiyan, Goku grows stronger every time he fights and can become stronger in the midst of combat, vastly increasing in strength whenever he is mortally injured), Shockwaves Generation, Afterimage Creation, Power Mimicry (Can easily replicate other Ki-based techniques after seeing them once), Energy / Ki Absorption as a Super Saiyan 4, Light Manipulation (Can create flashes of light to blind opponents and Super Saiyan forms can generate light in pitch-black condition), Sound Manipulation, Portal Creation (Can rip through dimensional walls), Heat Generation, Reactive Evolution (As a Super Saiyan 4 his body was able to memorize and defend against Eis Shenron's ice), Regeneration (Low, over time. Regained his sight after he was blinded by Eis Shenron), Telekinesis, Telepathy (Can telepathically communicate with others and read minds), Teleportation, BFR, Dimensional Travel, Statistics Amplification (Goku can greatly enhance his capabilities with Kaio-ken, by potentially up to one hundred times), Rage Power, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm the ghost warriors), Self-Destruction, Transformation (Can transform into a Super Saiyan, increasing his capabilities drastically, and by transforming into a Super Saiyan 4, return himself to his prime even when in his child form), Limited Social Influencing (When he fought Kid Buu, he was able to convinced people across Universe 7 to give him his energy to perform the Spirit Bomb. Although, it is unknown if everyone did give out their energy), Healing, Fusionism (With the Fusion Dance), Adapted to gravity, High Pain Tolerance, Resistance to Poison (Survived after drinking the Water of the Gods), Sleep Manipulation (During the Anime Saiyan Saga, he resisted the sleep inducing foods from the Princess Snake, but was put to sleep by a magic potion), Cosmic Radiations, Extreme Cold, Heat Manipulation, Absorption, Paralysis, Existence Erasure, Time Manipulation. Instinctive Reaction with UI. more TBA. Attack Potency: Multi Galaxy level. Universe level '''with Super Saiyan 4 (way stronger than his Shadow Dragon arc self, fought Beerus along with Vegeta and they threatened to destroy the Universe) | '''Universe level after training with Whis (Goku said that after a year of training with Whis he never felt that powerful before, meaning he surpassed his previous Super Saiyan 4 and Gogeta). higher with Super Saiyan Transformations. possibly High Universe level '''with Super Saiyan Blue and 4 (should be close to his Black Saga Super Saiyan God) | '''Universe level (much stronger than before). High Universe level with Super Saiyan God. Low Multiverse level with Super Saiyan 4 and Blue (author stated that Goku at this point is stronger than Black Saga DBS Vegito. leaving him at this level). | Universe level. High Universe level with Super Saiyan transformations up to 3. Low Multiverse level 'with Super Saiyan God and Blue. and Super Saiyan 4 | '''Multiverse level '(Owned Base Jiren. Beerus said Goku would effortlessly defeat him or any GoD in hand to hand combat. Much stronger with Ultra Instinct). | '''Universe level+. Low Multiverse level '''with Super Saiyan Transformations up to God. '''Multiverse level '''with SSJ4 and SSJB (Author stated that Goku is at the level if not stronger than post-Limit break ToP Vegito from another reality). even '''higher with Super Saiyan 4 God and Ultra Instinct (somewhat stronger than his self in the previous arc). | Multiverse level+ (he threatened to destroy infinite realities in his fight with Broly. they were so dangerous to the Multiverse that Whis had to step in to avoid an catastrophe). Speed: MFTL+ '''| '''MFTL+. '''possibly '''Inaccessible '''with Super Saiyan Blue and 4. | '''MFTL+. Inaccessible '''with Godly Forms and Super Saiyan 4 | '''MFTL+. Inaccessible 'with Super Saiyan Transformations | '''Inaccessible '| 'Inaccessible '| Immeasurable (both him and Broly were traveling through different periods of time during their fight). '''Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi Galactic. Universal '''with Super Saiyan 4. |''' Universal. '''possibly High Universal with Super Saiyan 4 and Blue |''' Universal. High Universal '''with Super Saiyan God. '''Low Multiversal with Super Saiyan 4 and Blue.' '|''' Universal. High Universal with Super Saiyan Transformations. Low Multiversal with Godly Forms and Super Saiyan 4. |''' Multiversal |''' Universal+'. '''Low Multiversal '''with Super Saiyan Transformations up to God. '''Multiversal '''with his strongest forms such as SSJ4, Blue, etc. | '''Multiversal+' Durability: Multi Galactic. Universal '''with Super Saiyan 4. |''' Universal. '''possibly High Universal with Super Saiyan 4 and Blue |''' Universal. High Universal '''with Super Saiyan God. '''Low Multiversal with Super Saiyan 4 and Blue.' '|''' Universal. High Universal with Super Saiyan Transformations. Low Multiversal with Godly Forms and Super Saiyan 4. |''' Multiversal |''' Universal+'. '''Low Multiversal '''with Super Saiyan Transformations up to God. '''Multiversal '''with his strongest forms such as SSJ4, Blue, etc. | '''Multiversal+' Stamina: Incredibly high. Range: Standard melee range. Low Multiversal with Ki blasts and attacks. Multiversal with Ki blasts and attacks when using Super Saiyan 4 God or Ultra Instinct. Multiversal+ with Super Saiyan 5. Standard Equipment: Zen'o button, Senzu Beans. Intelligence: Genius. likely Extraordinary Genius in combat. Below Average to at most Average otherwise. Weaknesses: None notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Super Saiyan 4 God: '''Goku being an expert in martial arts and with help of Whis' teachings he learned how to use God Ki on top of the Ultimate Saiyan Transformation. acquiring Super Saiyan 4 God. * '''Super Saiyan 5: Goku used this form for the first time in one of his training sessions after going with Shenron, it was initially acquired due to the Dragon Balls energy but it was pretty much uncontrollable since the Accumulated Evil energy of the form ends up driving their users insane and the Stamina Drain really limited Goku of using it, so he never used since until his fight against Broly as he and everything was going to get destroyed, he decided to use this form. He managed to control the Evil Ki of the Transformation with the help of all Whis' training, and combining this form with Ultra Instinct and God Ki. Resulting in the most powerful a Saiyan has reached to date. Key: Beerus Saga | Universe 6 Saga | Black Saga | Tournament of Power | Super Saiyan 4 God and Ultra Instinct | Post Tournament of Power | Super Saiyan 5 '''Note: '''Normal Super Saiyan 4 for Goku after absorbing God power is stronger than God and Blue due to the simple reason Super Saiyan 4 draws the user's potential to his limits. Though those limits can still be amped with Kaioken with almost no energy draining. the Godly forms still have the advantage of being undetectable and with a more calmer Ki. Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Omegas03